


The Revenge of Kaditz

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer), literaturabdsm



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collaboration, Fanart, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Saiyans, Tails, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaturabdsm/pseuds/literaturabdsm
Summary: Raditz was always at Vegeta's service, whether he liked it or not. The tables are turned when he and his younger brother fuse.The prince is gonna be in a world of hurt.





	

Collab with LiteraturaBDSM!

 

Colors, shades, gear, whip, basically all the goodies by Ra-ra.

Lines done by me.

 

 


End file.
